Sheila
Sheila is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Sheila is Convoy's often rebellious niece. It was never revealed what happened to her actual parents, but nevertheless she loved her uncle like an actual father. When Convoy put together the Vigilantes, Sheila desperately wanted to join, but her uncle refused to include her. Unfazed, she secretly built up a vehicle to help out (she may have been helped out by John Torque). After catching up with Convoy, he was furious with her at first, but let her join anyway. Prior to the events of [[Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense|''Vigilante 8:'' 2nd Offense]], Sheila lived a normal life with Convoy and his new wife, Houston. Unfortunately for Sheila, Convoy was more stern than she had hoped for, and she didn't enjoy pumping gas for Convoy's oil business. Thus, on her 18th birthday, Sheila was shipped off to California for a better education. However, a few months later, Sheila was forced to put her studies on hold when she discovered that Convoy and Houston were missing. Even more shocking for her was the discovery of the Coyote auto gang resurfacing with a new leader at the helm. She drove to New Mexico without hesitation. Endings In her V8 ending, Sheila is victorious, but an angry Convoy drives off and leaves her behind. Devastated, she walks down a highway when she hears a truck pulling up beside her. She looks to see Convoy waiting for her to step inside. She gets in the truck to find Houston with him as well, as the three drive off into the distance. In her V8: 2nd Offense ending, Sheila graduates from the FBI Academy. After throwing her grad hat up in the air, she opens a FBI file with Molo's criminal record. A note from Chassey Blue wishes her luck as Sheila proceeds with her first mission. Due to Sheila being a DLC character, she does not have a Quest in Vigilante 8: Arcade. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Sheila drives the 1974 Strider, a dune buggy-like vehicle that was hard to hit, but had the weakest armor in the game. In V8: 2nd Offense, Sheila returned in the Wonderwagon, an off-road vehicle that had almost the same speed and armor as the Strider, but with great acceleration. In V8: Arcade, Sheila returns in the Strider, only looking more similar to a beaten down Wonderwagon with a more realistic style. The vehicle also has near max radar evasion, but has one of the lowest strengthened vehicles in the game. Special Weapon In V8, V8: 2nd Offense and V8: Arcade, Sheila's Special Weapon was the Tantrum Gun, a giant mini-gun that could rack up damage with each shot and could knock any weapon (including Special Weapons) off enemy vehicles.﻿ Trivia *As revealed in her Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Quest Mode, Sheila never viewed Slick Clyde as an ally, and regarded him as a "dweeb". *In Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense for the Playstation, one of Sheila's character select quotes has her speak minimal Spanish, hinting that she either knows some Spanish or, theorized by her tan skin and dark hair, could be part Hispanic herself. *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Sheila is only available as a DLC character. *Sheila is one of three characters who keep their Special Weapon throughout all three installments of Vigilante 8. The others are Molo and Boogie. Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''Hey, let's get wild, okay?" *"Tantrum!" *"Party time!" *"Oops! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." *"Maybe you're too old to be driving, gramps." ''2nd Offense: *"''Girls rule!" *"Yo quiero (I want to) kick your butt!" *"You've gone crazy!" *"Tantrum!" *"Kickin'!" *"Maybe you should be driving a wheelchair." *"Out of my way, pops!" *"Time for you to retire." *"Hello, do you mind? Whatever!" *"Yeah, you give up. Picking on the girl!" *"Just shut up!" Japanese *"やった！" (Yay!) ''Arcade'': *"Hello? You comin' or what?" *"Tantrum!" *"Uh, maybe you're too old to be driving, gramps." *"Ow!" *"Ow! Stop that!" *"Hahaha!" *"Haha, see ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" *"Haah! Everybody wanna party with Sheila!" *"Wicked!" *"Sweeeet!" Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters Category:Downloadable Content